ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Deities
The following is a list of all deities, good, evil, and neutral, that are worshiped throughout the Material Plane. For the creation mythos and the history of these deities, see the Primeval Era. Primal Deities * Io, force of Order * Tharzidun, force of Chaos * Primus, eidolon force of Order * Malethil, eidolon force of Chaos Great Old Ones * Jormuun, the Glacier-Claw -- (bear, m, Frorenlaed) * Morla, the Jailer of the Deep -- (turtle, f, Serrinian Sea) * Ordrunn, the Black Sage -- (scorpion, m, Primordial Rifts) * Sethriss,the World Serpent -- (snake, m, Numin Jungle) * Velarya, the Mithril Seer -- (dragon, f, Emerald Coast) * Vetra, the Rain-Bringer -- (couatl, f, Etenlaes) * Korlas, the Far-Seer -- (goat, m, Violet Peaks) * Avolan, the Shrieking Wind -- (roc, f, Greyspine) * Mohana, the Rainbow Tide -- (sea-serpent, f, Water) * Fyeris, the Flame of Life -- (phoenix, f, Fire) * Levius, the Tireless Wanderer -- (whale, m, Air) * Ishtalik, the Rock of Wisdom -- (badger, m, Earth) Arch-elementals * Imix, evil prince of Fire * Ogremoch, evil prince of Earth * Olhydra, evil princess of Water * Yan-C-Bin, evil prince of Air * Brista, good princess of Fire * Sunnis, good princess of Earth * Ben-hadar, good prince of Water * Chan, good princess of Air Common Deities * Avandra, goddess of Luck * Belenus, god of the Sun - allied with Majere, Celestian, Ioun, Tyr, Manwe - enemies * Celestian, god of Travel * Ehlonna, goddess of Woodland Creatures * Ilmater, god of Suffering * Ioun, goddess of Knowledge * Kord, god of Strength * Majere, god of Balance * Nephthys, goddess of Death * Sarenrae, goddess of Redemption * Silvanus, god of Nature * Tyr, goddess of Justice Elven Deities * Mandos, god of Doom * Manwë, god of Sight * Varda, goddess of Night * Yavanna, goddess of Nature * Lloth, goddess of Treachery Draconic Deities * Asterinian, goddess of Lore * Bahamut, god of Law * Chronepsis, god of Fate * Garyx, god of Destruction * Tiamat, goddess of Greed Giant / Goliath Deities * Kavaki, god of Competition * Kuliak, goddess of Death * Manethak, god of Hunting * Naki-Uthai, god of Bravery * Theleya, goddess of Fertility * Vanua, goddess of Misfortune Dwarvish Deities * Moradin, god of Creation * Berronar Truesilver, goddess of Family * Vergadain, god of Wealth Other Deities * Eadro, deity of the Sea * Makar, god of Music Deities of Nature * Auril, goddess of Winter *Gaia, goddess of Spring *Pelor, god of Summer *Sehanine, god of Autumn *Talos, god of Weather *Skerrit, centaur god of Nature Archdevils * Bel (1), no cult * Dispater (2), devil god of Security * Mammon (3), devil god of Avarice * Belial (4), devil god of Manipulation * Levistus (5), no cult * Glasya (6), devil goddess of Betrayal * Baalzebul (7), no cult * Mephistopheles (8), devil god of Power * Asmodeus (9), devil god of Tyranny Demon Princes * Andraastis, demon goddess of Shadow * Baphomet, demon god of Beasts * Demogorgon, demon god of Madness * Graz'zt, demon god of Pleasure * Jubilex, demon god of Slime * Orcus, demon god of Undeath * Yeenoghu, demon god of Slaughter * Zuggtmoy, demon goddess of Decay Other Evil Deities * Bane, goblin god of Conquest * Gruumsh, orc god of War * Malar, centaur god of the Wild Hunt * Sseth, serpent goddess of Ambition * Vecna, god of Secrets * Zehir, serpent god of Shadows Category:Deities Category:All Category:Archfiends